


That Won't Erase It

by triggerlil



Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Dark Mark Kink (Harry Potter), M/M, Scar Worship, Scars, Sectumsempra Scars, Top Harry, Top Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-26
Updated: 2020-01-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22429678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/triggerlil/pseuds/triggerlil
Summary: Two men, a multitude of scars, one intimate moment.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Kinktober 2019 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1660108
Comments: 9
Kudos: 144





	That Won't Erase It

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this fanart](https://oh-no-i-did-it.tumblr.com/post/135846277223/i-watched-some-harry-potter-movies-recently-so)

Harry began to slowly undo the buttons on Draco’s jacket, pushing it gently off his shoulders. Draco was chewing on his lip, his eyes downcast. Harry stopped for a moment, watching Draco’s thoughts boil. Eventually Draco began to unbutton his own dress shirt; the fabric unforgiving to his nervous hands. When he had pulled off the shirt, his pale chest bared, he clamped a hand over his left wrist.

“It’s okay,” Harry said, brandishing the back of his own hand.

 _I must not tell lies_ ; a scar engraved deep within his battle marked flesh, but it was just that, only skin deep. Harry had long learned not to let the past take hold of him. This was a marker of what he had overcome- he hadn’t let someone convince him to distrust his own mind. Sometimes he would rub his thumb along the edges, the prickling scar-tissue. He could almost read it with his touch.

He knew it was harder for Draco, someone who had fallen on the wrong side of history both by his own fault, and through an unforgiving past. His scars were less battle wounds, and more signs of a history, a guilt, he could not escape. The few times Draco had crashed on Harry’s living room couch- tired and empty, Harry had heard him in the night. Tossing, turning, the occasional moan of fear. Harry was not new to nightmares, not at all, but his had at least become outwardly silent. 

Draco let go of his own arm to take Harry’s hand, trace the words with his lithe fingers.

“I’m sorry,” he whispered. Draco knew it wasn’t his fault, but he felt responsible for a lot of the suffering Harry had gone through. Which was why he currently felt he was walking through a dream- a hazy fabrication of reality.

Harry leaned in, running a hand down the silver scars that crisscrossed Draco’s chest and back. Iridescent sheathes of lightning, akin to Harry’s own forehead.

“We have complimentary scars,” Draco breathed, and Harry brought Draco’s arm to his lips. The dark mark had long gone still, a simple tattoo, a skull and its ophidian gorging. Harry knew what the scar meant, what it had meant, and his past self would spit on him now- but he kissed that tattoo, for Draco the worst of his scars. Sent a spattering of kisses along each etched black line, caressing Draco’s skin, showering this part of him with love.

“Don’t be stupid,” Draco blushed, turning away. “That won’t erase it.”

Harry didn’t care; he moved up Draco’s arm, kissing the crook of his elbow, giving extra attention to his admittedly pointed shoulders, his neck, twirling his tongue over that scar crossed chest. They fell onto Harry’s bed; Harry hurriedly pulling off his shirt, Draco undoing their trousers. They explored every inch of each other- Draco pressing kisses to Harry’s forehead, to the burst of scars where he had been hit by particularly vehement spells, to the cuts and tumbles he’d suffered through Quidditch and Auror practice. It was a passionate, fumbling exchange, one they had both been wanting for Merlin knew how long. Two scar-crossed lovers finally coming together across universes, in one galaxy, a nebula of longing.


End file.
